


Let The World Burn

by rachelanhedonia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt Levi Ackerman, Love, Pain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelanhedonia/pseuds/rachelanhedonia
Summary: "The day you were gone was the day I lost my will to fight for humanity..." Levi's voice trembles as he takes a small step away from you.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Let The World Burn

"The day you were gone was the day I lost my will to fight for humanity..." Levi's voice trembles as he takes a small step away from you.

"Y-you were my everything... I bared my whole being in front of you. You were my reason to keep on living in this hell I call home but y-you just disappeared..." he lowered his head, letting the shadows cover his eyes to hide tears that were threatening to spill. 

You felt a sharp pang on your chest, as if a bullet pierced through. It absolutely pains you to watch Levi like this. Even though he is your enemy. Even though you've been preparing your whole life to earn his trust and deceive him. Even though your brain was convinced that you have to hate him. Despite all of that, you still fell in love with him.

You fell for his grey eyes that looked at you with warmth and acceptance. His rough hands that protected you when you were in danger and held you tight in the dark. His lips that would call your name in a way that made you feel like the world wasn't such an evil dark place and these same soft lips that would kiss you tenderly every chance he could have. You fell in love with everything about him and he loved you as well. 

You became his friend, then you became his lover. His greatest source of joy even in the midst of loss and despair. But the most important thing of all, you were his confidante. Someone who he could reveal all his worries, pains and anxieties. To others he is the Survey Corps strong, cold and indifferent captain but you know that underneath his tough exterior is a boy who is constantly thinking whether he is good enough. Doubting whether he is perfect enough. Afraid to disappoint. Greatly fearing abandonment. He had never told any one in his life about his biggest fear.

You learned that he became this way when Kenny suddenly left him. At first Levi felt confused, why would the man who he considered as the only family he had abruptly leave? Did he perhaps do something wrong? Did Kenny see that he wasn't worth the time to be taught how to fight? Then he felt anger, he realized he had to struggle his way out of the underground and prove to Kenny that he was wrong for abandoning Levi.

So you knew that when you would suddenly disappear without saying a single word, just like what Kenny did, it would crush Levi. He would crumble, break down and become weak. This moment would be the perfect opportunity for Marley's warriors to attack.

"P-please answer this one question before you kill me," he says looking straight to your eyes, "was all of it a lie? Did you ever loved me?"

You choked in your own tears and lost the strength on your legs. You knelt limply in front of him. Of course it was all true. You really did love him and you still do. You still love the man who you must kill.

You hear him hesitantly walking towards you. Paradis was burning and there was chaos all around but everything else seemed silent and all you could hear are Levi's footsteps. You realize that you can't do it. You can't kill him.

He's kneeling beside you now. Words didn't need to be spoken. Levi knew what was truly in your heart. He could see it in your resigned face. You've given up on your mission.

He gently lifts your chin so he could see your eyes. "I love you," he says and kisses you, his lips full of longing. He wraps his arms around you as if you were going to vanish into thin air.

He tasted salty, both your tears and his mixed with the smoke in the air was making you feel breathless but you don't care anymore. You already did what you could to help Marley win the war. You thought you were strong enough to kill Levi but you just couldn't do that to the man that you love.

"I love you Levi," you say and let yourself be engulfed by him. 

Let the world burn in flames, as long as I have you that is enough for me.


End file.
